Até Amanhã
by Mari Marin
Summary: Os irmãos Elric estão de volta à Rizenburg e algumas coisas não podem continuar sempre do mesmo jeito. (ed x win) (one-shot).


**Até Amanhã**

––––––

Ultimamente a vida de Edward Elric não vinha sendo muito diferente do que fora há alguns anos atrás. Continuava sendo um Alquimista Nacional e trabalhando sob a jurisprudência do então general, Roy Mustang na Cidade Central. A grande diferença era que agora tinha ao lado seu irmão mais novo Alphonse em carne e osso, não mais a fria armadura de metal de antigamente, e além disso Al também fora admitido na mesma carreira que o irmão mais velho.

Visitas à sua cidade natal eram, como sempre, raras.

Porém as Rockbell, como era de costume, jamais deixavam de os esperar.

E o dia da visita finalmente chegara, depois de quase um ano os irmãos Elric estavam de volta à Rizenburg. Num céu de nuvens espaças o sol começava a esconder-se por entre os vales do horizonte. Em frente da alegre casa de madeira, Winry e Pinako vieram recebê-los. Na face séria da vovó eles liam uma saudação de boas vindas, assim como no sorriso de Winry.

– Alphonse, você cresceu! Tá bem mais alto que o seu irmão! – Provocou a vovó.

Al sorriu timidamente, já preocupado com a reação do irmão.

– Que pena não é Edward, - Continuou a velha. - o pior é que você não cresce mais mesmo, já está com mais de dezoito. Tsc, tsc, não puxou ao pai!

– Você não se olha no espelho não, sua velha anã? – Esbravejou Edward.

– Hehe Ed, Al, Vocês chegaram bem na hora do jantar! – Intrometeu-se Winry.

A loira foi os empurrando para dentro de casa até que estivessem bem sentados à mesa posta. Pinako subiu para terminar de atender um cliente, deixando os três a sós na cozinha. Edward foi se servindo rapidamente de tudo quanto podia, enquanto Al, educado, ia preenchendo seu prato devagar. Winry os observava com uma expressão curiosa, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, como adorava tê-los em casa!

– Quanto tempo vão ficar? – Começou com o interrogatório.

– Hum, até amanhã. – Respondeu Edward prontamente, com a boca cheia e sem desconcentrar-se da comida.

A expressão da menina mudou imediatamente.

– Mas...Achei que iam ficar mais tempo...- Disse, visivelmente desapontada.

Edward não disse nada, continuou comendo sem olhar para ela, como se nem a tivesse a ouvido. Al, já sentindo pena de Winry, apressou-se em dar uma resposta ainda que hesitante.

– É que o meu irmão e eu... nós estamos pretendendo partir numa nova jornada... talvez ainda haja uma possibilidade de recuperarmos o corpo do Ed.

Winry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos mirando o prato vazio em sua frente... parecia perdida em pensamentos.

De repente, num impulso ela ficou de pé, tinha o objeto de vidro em uma das mãos e sem pensar duas vezes atirou-o na direção de Edward que comia distraído. O prato, girando no ar, fez um percurso retilíneo e raspou milímetros da orelha do alquimista, espatifando-se na parede atrás dele.

– Idiota! – Disse com os olhos flamejantes de raiva. E saiu da cozinha pisando firme.

– O que foi isso? – Edward exclamou assustado. – O que deu nessa louca? – Estava pálido de susto.

Ouviram a porta da sala bater com força.

– Acho que a Winry queria que ficássemos mais tempo ni-san...

– Ela tava querendo era me matar isso sim! Isso deve ser aquele negócio que as mulheres tem...como chama?... TPM!

– Ed, você devia ir lá falar com ela...

– Eu? Eu não! Ela que tem que me pedir desculpas!

– Vá ni-san!

– Por que você não vai? Vai lá e explica pra ela que temos que ir amanhã e pronto!

– Mas ela quer falar com você!

– Como você sabe?

– Ué, ela jogou o prato em você não foi?

– Umpf! Isso é motivo para que eu não vá!

– Ed... olha só lá fora, você ta vendo como tá escuro, e a Winry saiu essa hora, deve estar sozinha em algum lugar agora, nesse escuro! E se aparecer algum animal selvagem, ou pior um bandido! – Falou aflito.

– Ahhh, droga! Então vamos comigo!

– Errr.. eu não posso não.

– Pode não é? E por que? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– É que a Winry saiu e agora alguém tem que lavar a louça, se a vovó vir essa louça suja já viu né?

– Droga!

Edward contrariado apanhou seu sobretudo e saiu a procura de Winry.

Olhou em volta da casa e nada da menina.

"Pra onde foi aquela teimosa?"

Logo lhe veio a mente um lugar onde ela poderia estar.

Perto da antiga casa onde Edward e Alphonse moravam com sua mãe, havia uma frondosa árvore onde os irmãos e Winry costumavam brincar quando crianças. Algumas vezes tinha a visto pensativa naquele lugar, como nos tristes dias que sucederam a morte de seus pais.

Depois de andar uns trezentos metros pode ver a tal árvore e de longe constatou que a menina realmente estava lá, sentada na grama e recostada ao tronco da arvore, pensativa, olhava para o lado oposto ao que Edward estava.

O Fullmetall respirou fundo e resmungando alguma coisa para si, continuou caminhando até ela.

– Winry, vamos pra casa!

A menina revirou os olhos. - Quem te chamou?

– Deixe de criancice Winry! Venha, vamos voltar!

– Como é que é? – Ela ficou de pé para o encarar. - Eu estou ouvindo bem? Edward Elric está me acusando de criancice! Você não se enxerga não!

– Está dizendo que sou infantil?

– Não, não um infantil qualquer, você é o garoto mais infantil que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida!

– É mesmo? E posso saber por que? – Perguntou, procurando manter a calma.

– Ora "por que"? porque, porque... – Como dizer a ele o que sentia... e se ele não sentisse o mesmo? Não podia correr o risco de levar um fora.- aahhh! Estou cansada disso!

– Do que você está cansada Winry? Eu não estou entendendo!

– De você! E dessa sua obsessão por recuperar esse seu maldito braço e essa sua maldita perna! Por que você não pode simplesmente esquecer isso e seguir em frente!

– ... - Edward baixou os olhos, sabia que isso era complicado para Winry entender, as vezes nem ele mesmo entendia...

– Por que tem que continuar se arriscando? Todas as vezes em que vocês partem eu não sei mais se vão voltar e eu não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar, foi assim a minha vida toda! E foi horrível! Isso nunca vai acabar Edward!- Desabafou.

– ...

– Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, não sei porque ainda tento conversar, você nunca me diz nada!

Winry virou-se e já ia sair dali quando sentiu a mão fria de ferro segurá-la pelo braço e puxá-la.

Frente a frente com ela Edward olhou para o pulso da menina entre seus dedos de aço. E agora segurando em sua mão suspendeu o braço dela diante de seus olhos.

– Veja... – No pulso da menina estavam as marcas avermelhadas dos dedos dele. – Gosta disso? – Perguntou a encarando.

– Gosto. – respondeu sem uma sombra de hesitação, surpreendendo-o.

Edward olhou nos olhos azuis da menina, que não desviavam nem por um milésimo de segundo dos seus dourados, e não teve dúvidas. Numa atitude impetuosa puxou-a para si e a beijou...

Ele a segurava pela nuca, pressionando a face da loira contra a sua. Winry sentiu a língua atrevida passando sobre os lábios e os entreabriu, experimentando agora um contato de línguas inédito para ela. As mãos até então livres da menina tentaram agarrar-se em alguma parte do corpo de Edward, mas antes que conseguisse segurá-lo viu seu primeiro beijo ser subitamente interrompido pelo alquimista, que a soltou afastando-se.

– Winry... desculpa, eu não po...

A moça não o deixou concluir a frase, envolveu-o pelo pescoço e o calou com seus lábios. Foi o início de um beijo longo e apaixonado que terminou com vários beijinhos carinhosos, selando o nascimento de algo novo entre eles...

A loira então sorriu para o seu finalmente namorado, e o pegou pela mão guiando-os de volta para casa...

XxxxxxxxxX

Manhã seguinte.

– Ed...Ed...acorda.. – O irmão mais novo tentava pacientemente, há mais de cinco minutos, acordar o mais velho.

– Hummmmm! Me deixa dormir. – Ed cobriu-se com o lençol até a cabeça.

– Ni-san, são oito horas, você me pediu pra te acordar, o trem sai as nove...

– Ta, tá, já vou!

Edward levantou-se para se arrumar, mas só bastou raciocinar um segundo que logo em seguida voltava para a cama novamente.

– Ni-san? – Al não entendeu a atitude do irmão.

– Pode voltar a dormir Al... – Disse enrolando-se nas cobertas. – Vamos ficar por aqui mais uns dias.

– Por que mudou de idéia? Eu mesmo tinha te pedido pra ficarmos mais, mas você disse que isso estava fora de cogitação. Essa eu não entendi.

– É que... diante de alguns novos fatos... eu não tenho muita certeza se conseguiria deixar essa casa vivo. u.u

– O.o'

**FIM**

Minha primeira fic de FMA o/ ficou curtinha, simplezinha, mas tá valendo', Eu queria muito contribuir com essa seção, e se fosse esperar por alguma grande inspiração por parte das minhas musas que há muito fugiram para algum lugar longínquo beeem longínquo... ¬¬ enfim, pode botar esperar nisso! (O RoyxRiza da Niele q o diga... um dia sai miga :-)

Dedico essa fic à minha amigona Aurora de Aquário, a mais nova viciada em FMA da parada rsrs, e que adora esse casal _quase_ tanto quanto eu! XD

Bjus, e não deixem de comentar sim?;-)


End file.
